Ramblings of Three Mad as in insane Girls
by muggleborn444
Summary: Too long for profile: Listen to POOF, CA, and CC ramble about sayings, love interests, espionage, true selves, the apocalypse and other randomness. YOU MUST READ THIS FROM BOTTOM TO TOP! Enjoy! No flames please, we already know we are all a tad bit off...
1. Chapter 1

On May 7, 2009, at 8:15 PM, POOF wrote:

Well I do! Are you psyched for tonight??

On May 7, 2009, at 8:13 PM, Caroline C wrote:

Well I didn't have anything else to say

On May 7, 2009, at 8:12 PM, Caroline A wrote:

Not really...

On Thu, May 7, 2009 at 5:21 PM, Caroline C wrote:

No, u told me about it

O that's weird

On May 7, 2009, at 8:47 AM, Caroline A wrote

a) I am positive you didn't know about that

And b) just random stuff like you sent me...(divers sending me stuff)

On Wed, May 6, 2009 at 10:02 PM, Caroline C wrote:

No, its fun

On May 6, 2009, at 10:01 PM, POOF wrote:

YES. STOP!!

On May 6, 2009, at 9:54 PM, Caroline C wrote:

No, I don't' feel like stopping

I had 60 when I got home from prac

On May 6, 2009, at 9:50 PM, Caroline A wrote:

I just want u to know I got 203 emails. STOP THE MADNESS!!!!

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
On May 6, 2009, at 9:45 PM, Caroline C wrote:

That's what I said

On May 6, 2009, at 9:42 PM, Caroline A wrote:

OH MERLIN IT'S THE APOCALYPSE!!!!!!

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
On May 6, 2009, at 9:05 PM, Caroline wrote:

You guess? You don't know? What?? It's the apocalypse!! POOF doesn't know!!!!!

On May 6, 2009, at 7:40 PM, POOF wrote:

Yeah, I do guess.

On May 6, 2009, at 5:03 PM, Caroline C wrote:

Hehe

U guess

On May 5, 2009, at 8:51 PM, POOF wrote:

Ok. I guess that's fine.

On May 5, 2009, at 7:08 PM, Caroline C wrote:

Its like half-insult half-compliment

On May 5, 2009, at 7:04 PM, POOF wrote:

Ok ok fine. I think that's a compliment.

On May 5, 2009, at 6:21 PM, Caroline C wrote:

No, you were meant to be Remus!!!

On May 5, 2009, at 5:56 PM, POOF wrote:

Can I switch too?? I'll be... umm someone. NOT WORMTAIL.

On May 5, 2009, at 3:09 PM, Caroline C wrote:

No, were switching

i'm James, ur Sirius

hahaha!!

On May 4, 2009, at 9:54 PM, Caroline A wrote:

No just a touch of maybe shifting.

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 4, 2009, at 9:08 PM, POOF wrote:

AAHH are we now switching roles???

On May 4, 2009, at 8:27 PM, Caroline C wrote:

o

shweet!

I always wanted to b James!

On May 4, 2009, at 8:26 PM, Caroline A wrote:

Yeah but ur not bad enough. Too smart too. Ur more of a James I guess. Cuz ur my partner in crime.

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 4, 2009, at 8:18 PM, Caroline C wrote:

Tell me about it

Hey wait! Wasn't I supposed t b Sirius??

On May 4, 2009, at 8:17 PM, Caroline A wrote:

Um no. I got that one covered.

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 4, 2009, at 4:38 PM, POOF wrote:

no no no!! I am slightly-siriusy...!! sometimes!! maybe??

On May 4, 2009, at 4:29 PM, Caroline C wrote:

no, actually, you're about the least sirius-like of anyone in the world

'cept 4 remus

but u are Remus

so yeah

On May 4, 2009, at 4:25 PM, POOF wrote:

OOHHH SIRIUSLY SIRIUS... i'm the SIRIUSEST of them all!!

On May 4, 2009, at 3:48 PM, Caroline C wrote:

thats SIRIUSLY siriusly not funny anymore

On May 4, 2009, at 3:47 PM, Caroline A wrote:

Thats siriusly not funny anymore

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 4, 2009, at 3:13 PM, Caroline C Wrote:

On May 4, 2009, at 6:31 AM, Caroline A wrote:

You have no idea...

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 3, 2009, at 11:00 PM, Caroline C wrote:

a SIRIUSLY long story

On May 3, 2009, at 10:11 PM, Caroline A wrote:

Long story

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 3, 2009, at 9:37 PM, POOF wrote:

AAAHH am I a NON-AGENT???

oohh can I be an agent? please? pretty pretty please?

On May 3, 2009, at 9:22 PM, Caroline A wrote:

o merlin...WE ARE NOT DISCUSSING THIS WITH NON-AGENTS!!!!!!!!!

On Sun, May 3, 2009 at 9:14 PM, POOF wrote:

oh and I forgot to complain about references to SUBJECT X in your profile!!! jeez. epitome of making a big deal out of prac. nothing.

hmmmm what is the male counterpart of alligator??? sounds intriguing...

On May 3, 2009, at 1:07 AM, Caroline C wrote:

gee, you sound sooo sympathetic

On May 2, 2009, at 10:24 PM, Caroline A wrote:

Mmmhmmm

Fang is my luvr!!!! MINE ALL MINE!!!!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

On May 2, 2009, at 10:22 PM, POOF wrote:

WHAT????!!!!!!!!! NOOOOO!!! this is bad!! was it a really bad dislocation??? OMG are you alright???

UGH I knew you were going to hurt yourself in walter schalk. stupid, stupid dance. stupid dance.

On May 2, 2009, at 9:29 PM, Caroline C wrote:

nice.

uhh.... it was good

but I kind of sort of a little bit maybe dislocated my knee in the dressing room between the opening and chicago.....

he he....

On May 2, 2009, at 9:23 PM, POOF wrote:

I know. I was joking. my sad attempt at humor.

btw, how was tonight's show??

On May 2, 2009, at 1:58 PM, Caroline C wrote:

uhh.... yes, it is.

On May 2, 2009, at 1:56 PM, POOF wrote:

excellent.

yes I will! you wait and see. or I will borrow bean's army of rusty sporks and set them on you. no, that's not a threat.

On May 2, 2009, at 1:32 PM, Caroline C wrote:

whatever. the more witnesses the better.

somehow, I don't think that that you're gonna get too much support for that idea....

On May 2, 2009, at 1:24 PM, POOF wrote:

jesus christ. when you put this plan into action... leave me out of it. I do not want anything at all to do with knives. let alone throwing them. hmmmm but i'll come to watch! could be interesting..

NO BLACKMAIL, PLEASE!!! bc that would be unfair. you do not blackmail kathleen about nick... sooo...

how about merciless teasing about bean's "taylor"??? or bubbs' mysterious man from fishers?? what about THEM??

On May 2, 2009, at 1:14 PM, Caroline C wrote:

wow

what a rant

y not emerson??? what about our diabolical plan involving throwing knives?? ahhh

yeah totally

WEVE GOT BLACKMAIL ON POOF FOREVER!!!!!!!!

On May 2, 2009, at 1:00 PM, Caroline A wrote:

you are missing most of my quotes...funny how u both hate "life sux get over it"

YES I AM IN LOVE WITH (in order of degrees) FANG JAMES NICK NOT EMERSON ANYMORE

I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT POOF IS IN LUV WITH SUBJECT X!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MERCILESS TEASING FOR THE REST OF HER LIFE!!!!!!!!!! AMMO!!!!!!!!!!! _AMMMMMMOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! __**MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**_

On Sat, May 2, 2009 at 11:04 AM, Caroline C wrote:

uhhh....no, I think that it is YOU who is in denial!!! bean, u agree w/ me here, correct???  
On May 2, 2009, at 10:30 AM, POOF wrote:

AAHHH you, you... something. I don't know.  
hmm I wonder if bean is still in denial about subject X???

On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:32 PM, Caroline C wrote:

I was hmmmm ing while wondering WHY you say no comment....  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:24 PM, POOF wrote:

hmmm WHAT?????  
tell me NOW!!

On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:21 PM, Caroline C wrote:

I WAS imitating the sound of music prayers :))  
hmmmmm.....  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:19 PM, POOF wrote:

very nice. amen.  
I was speaking the truth!!! no lies there!!

On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:13 PM, Caroline C wrote:

o dear lord above please help my friend and teach her to speak the truth! amen.  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:11 PM, POOF wrote:

yes to nick.  
ummm no comment. there. that's not a lie!!

On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:07 PM, Caroline C wrote:

does she still like him???  
and, more importantly, do u still like george??  
DON'T LIE TO ME!!  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 10:01 PM, POOF wrote:

oh yeah! and I love nick v! that's one, too!

On Apr 30, 2009, at 9:55 PM, Caroline C wrote:

that too  
and "im fang's/james potter's/emerson's lover!!!"  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 9:47 PM, POOF wrote:

oh I HATE that one. how about... double bloody fucking shit??

On Apr 30, 2009, at 6:09 PM, Caroline C wrote:

your life sucks get over it  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 6:09 PM, POOF wrote:

which ones are left? :)

On Apr 30, 2009, at 6:00 PM, Caroline C wrote:

nope. well, mine, but not carolines.  
On Apr 30, 2009, at 5:50 PM, POOF wrote:

tell me about it. welcome to my life. hmm have I exhausted all of your annoying sayings??


	2. Chapter 2

**Random Conversation Between Caroline A and Caroline C(this happened right after I (CA) realized that CC had changed one of the characters in our story SNAP! to be CA's despised sister...not a smart idea...):**

CA: I realize that you changed the Laurie Shacklebolt to Alexandra A. (said in very dangerous look-crazy gleam in eye)

CC: Yeah, so?

CA: You just messed with the wrong girl. Don't you know that I am Queen of the Spork Army?

CC: So? Do you even own sporks? What are you ON?

CA: Seriously?

CC: Yeah.

CA: I DON'T KNOW BUT IF YOU DON'T CHANGE HER NAME I WILL FREAKING TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND SIC MY SPORKS ON YOU!!

CC: Ummmm...wow.

POOF!: Er...is now not the time?

CA: DON'T MAKE ME SIC SPORKS ON YOU TOO POOF!!

(poof looks scared and runs away as CA advances on CC)

CA: CHANGE IT! CHANGE IT BACK NOW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!!

CC: Okay! Okay! Whatever...

CA: NOW!!

CC: Fine.

~what really happened ~ **in an email conversation)**

CA: I JUST READ THE VERSION YOU POSTED AND UF YOU DONT TAKE MY SISTERS NAME OUT OF THE STORY I WILL NEVER WRITE AGAIN SO YOU WOULD NEVER UPDATE THE SITE! SERIOUSLY ITS ANNOYING. YOU WILL NOW CHOOSE! IT IS ME..OR HER. DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN! OH AND WE ARE TAKING HER OUT IF OUR PROFILE!! POOF AS MY WITNESS!! (THIS NEVER ENDED UP HAPPENING JSUK)

CC: i think its time for s o m e b o d y ' s NAPPIE. lol emerson wall of shame :)) **( GO THERE NOW!! ahhh!! and listen to mugglecast, imprint, and smart mouths!! BESTEST PODCASTS EVER!!)** wow i was just checking to see if u actually read it lol but her name sounds british and it has illiteration so its fits what should i change it to? ps the only reason i did that in the first place was cause it was something corrigan and that was alice's last name pps i would too update so there :))

CA: DORCAS MEADOWS. IT WAS CONROY!! I MADE SURE THEY WERE DIFFERENT! NO U WUDNT.

CC: fine then, caps lock lady! uhhhh yeah i would. ill change it tomorrow.

CA: THANK U.

CC: UR WELCOME.

The whole Queen of the Spork Army wasn't in that conversation...but it is in many others... **wayyyy wayy to many, if you ask me.**

**Funny quotes.**

"You... are... a... fridge... with... wings! We're... freaking... ballet... dancers." - Fang (OMG BEST LINE EVER!! CA)

"Coke. It's not just for breakfast anymore." - Fang

_Please, please do not let my last moments on earth be me crammed into a tiny boat in the dark, surrounded by mechanical singing pirates._ - Max's thoughts

"I punched a werewolf in the face." - Bella

"If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried." - Anonymous

"Don't knock on Death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that." - Anonymous

"Parents spend the first part of our lives teaching us to walk and talk and the rest of it telling us to sit and shut up." - Anonymous

"An apple always keeps the doctor away, if well aimed." - Anonymous

"My knight in shining armor turned out to be a loser in aluminum foil." - Anonymous

"When life hand you lemons, throw those lemons right back at it and tell life to make its own dang lemonade." - Anonymous **OR: write steamy fanfiction...**

"How fast do you go on the highway? As fast as you want, as long as you don't get caught by the cops." - Anyonymous

"Haven't you always wanted to..." - "NO!" (CA and then CC, POOF, and kab)

"WFT?" (kab)

"I have come to conquer you because I am Queen of the Sporks! Yes of course I really do own sporks...geezum!" (CA)

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" (Molly Weasely in Harry Potter 7)

"No NOTE! Car GONE! YOU COULD HAVE _DIED!!" (_same as above... we love her!)

"What in the name of Merlin's saggy left --" "RON!" (Ron, then Molly Weasley in HP 7")

"Butt face or not... he kinda belongs in there..." (POOF! when talking about our scrapbook but taken out of context was REALLY funny!)

"Have you eaten your balanced breakfest today?" (Marley in Commentarius)

"You have to buy the cow to get the milk." (James in Commentarius) **I OWN EVERY COW IN THE WORLD!! EVIL LAUGH**** You just keep telling yourself that...**

"Your boobs are like hand magnets!"-CA and CC (NOT to each other!) **actually I think that was from a fanfic...**

"So CC, are you staying with Mr. Martin for...After School Science?" – CA, POOF, kab to CC **shut up and get over it, already!! **But it is SOOOOOOOO funny!!

"I am Alfred Vay-gner!" (Alfred Wegener...some guy we learned about in science last year...said in a funny accent) (CC)

"Fishes" (what we call issues)

"WFT" (What f thee or who f thee?)

"JG is spazzing! SPAZZING!" (boy we hate having freak out moment in library)

"Mr. Martin the little mermaid fairy" "Ummmm WTF?" (looooooong story...science teacher cynical and mean yet hysterical)

"you know i'm right" (our friends and us say this ALL the time. Ecspecially CA) **loooooongest email conversation about that w/ poof... its still going on... **What is it... 476 email comment things? ya something like that...

"wow. just wow." (also said a lot by all four of us. mostly to POOF!)

"obnoxiously awkward" (POOF) **she just is. she can't help it. she just is.**

"butterflaii/liger" (ummmm can't remember who said this or where it is from)**its mine/poof's patronuses... or is it patronai??**

"don't talk to me; i'm a whale" (POOF...i think)

"SWG" (aka Slut-whore-goddess) (CA (who says she is not but everyone else insists is)

"GAB" (aka grade A bastard) (CA talking about one of three boys she hates)

"Did you get your pants back Laura?" (Eric on Mugglecast)

"lollipops" and "Lollipop Land" (just think...what do they remind you of)

"calculators" (o god don't even get me started...sooooo dirty) **squee!! remember my b-day when u and kab gave me that one w/ the legs and arms?? LLLLOLLLL!!**

"double bloody f-ing s" (favorite swear EVER!! CA+CC) **thats from commentarius. we owe that story sooo much.**

"Life sucks, get over it." (CA- all of our friends including CC hate this one)

"Welcome to my life." (CC- CA hates this one)

"Siamese Twin Hats..." (O good lord...just imagine 2 perverted girls sorting laundry at charity work...and finding a HUGE bra bigger than both of their heads)

"My life is a freaking soap opera." (CA)

"A Levantante Muchacha!" (REALLY annoying song we had to learn on Latin America day) (CA)

"Squeeze the Skippy!" (it is perverted i know but what would u think wen u here 'squeeze its the skippy its the skippy u squeeze'?) (CA)

"Apple Humpers!" (lol said in funny accent...first thing that came into CA's head when CC asked her to pass the apple sauce.)

"Remus... stole... my watch... James... bit... my crotch... Malfoy... off... humping nifflers..." (Sirius in some random fic I can't remember)

"I like your tomatoes!" (lol hilarious... again charity work this time CC)

"My butt just vibrated. There it goes again. AHHHHH! THAT REALLY TICKLES!!" (CA left her cell in her back pocket and cudn't reach it when her hands were sticky)

"Oh my gosh I just got a manicure the sun, i swear, it sparkles down my gorgeous hair! NOW I AM THE MANILIEST!" (6th grade...CA and CC dared 2 boys to do this in front of their english class to see who was manlier) **swear to god, they actually did it. swear to god.**

"Mental wards all over the country must be missing some high security patients..." (CA when talking about herself and CC)

"I am NOT a photo-stalker. Okay maybe a bit. Okay THAT WAS ONE GUY!" (CA on Boston fieldtrip with friends and guy she likes who is not a fictional character) **siriusly. she spent 3 days taking pictures of the same guy. obsessive much?** I AM NOT THAT OBSESSED!!

"I just snorted milk on my keyboard." (CC)

"Go die in a hole." (CA)

"Don't pee in the hot tub or the cookie baking elves will come slit your throat in your sleep." (CA and Diane to young annoying boy on diving team who actually believed us)

"Finger Voldermort will conquer all. Just you wait and see." (CA at lunch...dont ask) **ooo mmmmyyyy gggggoooooddddd that was funny!!**

"They're saying 'How am I...'? WHAT? I thought they were singing 'ELMO...'. Ugh this is soooo disappointing!" (CA to Elena when told about the real lyrics to Cat and Mouse by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus...I still sing ELMO!! because seriously, if you listen to it, that is what it sounds like :))

"I am typing sped. Leave me alone." (CA (typing special ed))

"Fang is MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!!" (CA after minor spaz attack)

"Oh, geez. I feel soooooo violated." (CA again...LONG story)

"Warning: Not Edited." (CA)

"Why don't you ever edit anything?" "It was 2 in the morning...on my iPod" "You should get some sleep you know." "You sound like my mother. Lol, if only she knew..." "No really...sleep...i am genuinely concerned." "Pshhhhhh. Sleep. Highly overated if you ask me." "pshhhh. I'm gonna start saying that. Pshhhhh. Pshhhh. Pshhhhhhh." "Okay, STOP." (conversation between POOF! and CA)

"You two do not appreciate me enough." (Poof) **it's true, we really don't.**

'FIREWHISKY?! I WANT IN!! (CA)

"That looks like --'s stomach." (CA) "Hmmmmm. Do I want to know why u analyze --'s stomach?" (POOF) "Two words: DECK CHANGING." (CA) "OMG. WAY TMI!" (POOF) "R U KIDDING? I mean sure it is unnecessary...but totally yummy." (CA) "sure. i think yummy is your new fav. word" (POOF) "or like...delectable :)" (CA) "yess or scrumptious. i love that word" (POOF) "delicious and enticing" (CA) "how about luscious?" (POOF) "Scrumptious exquisite savory tasty ambrosial flavorful appetizing and palatable..." (CA) "exactly, you good thesaurus user, you!!" (POOF) "the word thesaurus makes me think of a dinosaur" (CA) "why? like stegosaurus??" (POOF) "Eaxactly! Yeah! Cuz it ends in asaurus!" (CA) (okay this is an example of how wierd our email conversations get...and this one isnt even the wierdest... :) )

"Let's do another synonym list." (POOF) "KK. Hot." (CC) "Attractive. mouth watering. yummy. sexy. sexalicious. smoking. studmuffin. gorgeous. insanely cute. cocky." (POOF) "You STOLE my favorite word, yummy! Grrrr. (CA) "HA!" (POOF) "Fine then. Adorable. Orgasmic. Naked." (CA) "Wow. Just wow. That was TYPICAL beanaka CA!! Only two words; one was profane! Never mind. two out of three." (CC)

One time, we were at a dance, and we were hyper, and kab (aka pinky) picked up CA bridal style cause that really annoys her, and she was screaming and being all annoying, and suddenly we hear this masculine yet at the same time feminine voice going "EASY! EASY!!" and we turned around, and it was this fat lesbo math teacher staring at us. and CA wasn't wearing spandex under her skirt. and, on our field trip to boston earlier in the year, we had another dance, and this same weird teacher came up to CA and told her that her shirt was too low or something and then she started to follow us around the dance floor and stare. so we ran away. so that really freaked us out. a lot.

"I don't need earrings! Or a shirt!!" (CA, she bed to CC cause she was wearing some of her clothes and then CC pointed out that CA was wearing earrings and a shirt of hers...)

"My grandma is afraid of whores!" (POOF talking about how we shouldn't show her grandmother what we were going to wear to our graduation dance)

"Whoreish" (our new fave adjective)

"Don't mess with Hannah Montana! She's got some damn good lip gloss!" (CA defending her HM lipgloss after POOF bashed it)

"Stop stroking my arm!"(CC)  
"NO!" (CA)  
"Why not?"(CC)  
"I like giving you a nervous twitch!"(CA)

"Even when my brain is scrambled like an egg, I can still come up with sentences!" (in a singsong voice) (CA)

"If I put a chewed up lemon starburst on your knee, it would look like lemon poopoo!" (CA)  
"And if I put one on your nose, it would be a lemon poopsnot!" (CC)  
"I CAME UP WITH THE LEMON POOPSNOT! IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DID!" (CA)

"My butt still hurts from when my chair ran away from me…" (CA)  
"Say bum, its English and fun to say!" (CA)

"You have arm jiggle fatfat! Look at the shoulder pudge! Hehe!" (CA) **Note: I do NOT have arm fat or shoulder pudge of any sort. (CC)**

"I like your kneecap! Wait, don't put that there! It's private!" (CA)

"Chocolate milk went up my nose once and I was like dying and you were like dying and we were like dying…" (CA)  
_And that's why you don't drink chocolate milk out of one glass with two straws while writing fanfiction. It just doesn't work. Trust us, we know from experience._ (CA&CC)

Caroline ran to get candy from the pantry while she was hyper, and the run wasn't exactly… right. It was Snape's run. (CC) (and CA sorta)

"Do you want to lick my bacon fingers??" (CA)  
"Uh…. NO." (CC)  
NOooooooooooo you're not supposed to put that there! They don't know what happened to my fingers and my mind is not under my control right now! (CA)

"SPORKS HAVE PRONGS!! No, tongs… wait, those are those salad things… PRONGS!! (CA)

"Do not touch." (CA)  
"Why?" (CC)  
"There are boobs in there!" (CA)  
"You keep boobs in a bag??" (CC)

"You sound like a constipated squirrel!" (CA)  
"What??" (CC)  
"Idk, it came in my head when you went 'nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'!" (CA)

"Are we missing something? Count your toes!" (CA)

Sqa-noonoo. NAH-ha. And other various noises. (CA mostly)

"Wait, those sound like those jiggly-wiggly thingies with TVs on their tummies! What are they called? Boober tubers?? No, that's not it. Teletubbies! Wait no the others things... (CA) **I think we were talking about boobahs. Siriusly, funniest things I have ever seen in my life:  
****.com/2685596  
.com/3173432  
****"Just google search bouncy squishy things…WAIT NO! THAT MIGHT NOT BE SUITABLE FOR OUR EYES!!" (CA)**

"The sound of your popping thighs sounds like dead chocolate milk." (CA)  
"Are you comparing my thighs to dead chocolate milk?" (CC)  
"Burble." (CA)

"Gimme your ankle." (CA)  
"Why?" (CC)  
"I want to playyyyyy with it. Nah nah nah." (CA)

"I saved this as Stop Stroking My . Hehehe." (CA)

"Caroline's writing is like a waltz, calm and smooth. Mine is like a SAMBA!, wild and flailing!" (CA) "But combined, it's a tango, shmexy, intense, and stylin'." (CC)

"Oh for the love of POO". (CA) "Meow." (CC)

"OH PAPOOSE!" (CC)

"You can't see what I've written until you go get me water. evil grin And you know you're gonna like it..." (CC)

"Oh I know her! The sweet one right? In our grade? Long black hair." "Yes. I'm destroying her. Don't get attached." evil grin (CA talking about a girl she became "friends" with in order to steal her Hypothetical Significant Other. the girl has no idea. she never will. ...until, you know, i decimate her...)

"From the window... To the walls! To the sweat drop down my balls!" ... CA turns around in seat and entire spanish class is looking at her singing with kab. silence laughter "Shit."

BEST AUTHOR'S NOTE I'VE EVER READ (btw anyone reading this, if you have a better one PM me and i will put it on this) "This is Amy Benson's story. I just wrote it one day in Starbucks while wearing my beret and black turtleneck, delicately sipping a beverage that took three hours to say the full order and munching on _un croissant. _I hope you like it, because if not, I will curse you to the death in Latin and then go to a poetry slam with my creative friends who are infinitely more inspired than you and say bad things about you in fancy terms that you don't know."

"You know... the illegal immigrant people... the ones from Stamford? the ones that go, "Oy! Chica!" (Emily) (CA was very confused at this point...)

"I can't walk home!" (Emily) silence (CA) "There was that incident... with the bush..." (Emily) (... CA stills laughs at this)

"NO! I WANT THE PIECE IN THE MIDDLE!" (CA proceeds to demolish the entire candy bar in order to eat the piece in the middle)

Caroline remember how i said that ties are the shmexiest clothing?? Cause you can... you know what 'em!! yay!" (CC FUNNIEST LUNCH PERIOD EVER!!)

"Wait so milk is kissing... what does that make cream?" (CA) "Well, butter is in between." (CC) "... so what does that make cream!"(CA) "Well, milk is kissing, butter is (hand motions/flailing) and cream is (grin) you know..."(CC) "Oh. Wow. I suddenly have a craving for some cream." (CA LUNCH PERIOD FROM ABOVE)

"I have a thing for a guy in a uniform" (Best Quote CA has EVER said, hands down) "Yeah like the Hogwarts uniform!" (CC) "and sporting gear" (CA) "Because of the ties. Ties are the shmexyest clothing ever." (CC) "YESSSSS!! Because when they are loose they are sooooo seductive!" (CA) "Yeah and then you can yank on them and, ..." (CC)

LOL ONE OF FUNNIEST 8th GRADE ENGLISH CONVO WITH POOF EVER: "While looking for good quotes i stumbled upon this...bottom half of page 48 in F451... 3rd line starts with "he closed his eyes..soooooooo wrong if you read just that sentence..." (CA) Oh Jesus. Only you would think of that. i do agree, though... what a scandalous line...!! how on earth did you find that? (Poof) "I told you... looking for the quote with Clarisse's family... god i know..." (CA) "It's ok. we all have our weird moments. just some of us more than others.. :)" (Poof) "Is that ur way of saying me more than most?" (CA) "Ummm no. read into it any which way you want. :) actually don't. i can totally see you taking some strange inferences from my words..." (Poof)

"WHAT?! YOU WERE ON OUR PROFILE FOR SIX HOURS AND YOU COULDN'T MANAGE TO DO THE ONE THING I ASKED?! WHERE IS THE LIST OF THE SHIPS WE SUPPORT?!" (what CA thinks CC would say if she hadn't just remembered to add the ships right above our stories.) **you know me too well.**

**Random Stuff**

The Board of Education thought that calling 8th grade graduation, 'Graduation' was taking away from High School Graduation...so now it is called Promotion. Because who wouldn't rather be promoted into another grade, vs graduating from a school?

Once, my friend POOF! was asking me if I like explosives, and when she said that I heard a bomb go off in my head. Stuff like this has been happening more and more often lately, and I'm beginning to scare myself... (CA)

Once when the Marauderettes (aka CA, CC, POOF!, and kab) were on a bus with the rest of our grade to go to Boston for three day on a field trip, and it was 4 in the morning, so when someone said something stupid kab tried to say WTF but ended up saying WFT. It was hilarious... You had to be there.

All you need is love!

Bunnies will rule the world someday. **true dat**

My cat Whisper is afraid of her toy mouse. (CA)

I hate milk and cheese. (CA) **how can you hate milk? it comes from COWS!!**

Am I considered idiotic because I have no common sense? (CA) **yes**

Why do people ask me if I'm Goth? Is it because black is my favorite color and I always wear dark clothes? (CA) **yes**

Having a 16 year old sister stinks. (CA) **i wouldn't know**

My cat is extremely fat. But my friend's cat is fatter. My friend's cat weighs almost twenty pounds, and her belly scrapes the floor when she walks. (CA-actually its my neighbor)

My friend's dog is hyperactive. He never leaves you alone when you're watching TV or playing Wii. But he's cute in his own little way; I guess it's his natural doofusness. (CC's dog Ollie) **what about how he never stops sniffing ur butt? **Don't remind me!

My best friends say that I have serious issues. (CA) **no, we say you have serious fishes!**

I'm a naturally happy and loud person. (CA) **tell me about it. i already have damaged eardrums ****hey... THANKS!!**

My friend writes morbid short stories on her computer to get her anger out and then deletes them so that no one can ever read them. I think she's afraid of her mom finding out and sending her to therapy. (CA- diver girl I know) **f****or a sec there i thot u meant poof... **Well...her too

Why do people always say "Life is short" when it's the longest thing we have? **hmm... idk... good point**

People always wish that things could get better. Shouldn't they be trying to do something to make things better rather then just sit around hoping?

I love British and Scottish and Australian accents; they sound so cool. **not just cool, they're HOT!**

Dirty minds are happier...because we get all of the things everyone older than us thinks we don't understand so they say it in front of us! (CA)

Be happy!!

My hands and feet are always cold, yet the rest of my body is always burning...so does that make me a werewolf or a vampire? (CA) **i****n 6th grade, u told me that u had a disease that made ur hands always cold. i think i actually believed you! **It's true! My dad has it too.

Once when it had just snowed a lot, we were in CA's room and since she had her window open, her brother (a pitcher) threw a snowball threw her third floor bedroom. Angry with lots of old Halloween candy, we proceeded to throw skittles, M&M's, Craisons, and Whoppers and Nerds out the window at her brother and his friend. They ate it off of the snowy ground. Ummm ew. We also threw snowballs back and forth. **that was soooooooo fun!!**

**Totally Random Question of the Month:**

Would the plural form of _mongoose _be mongeese, mongooses, or mongii? **i**** think its just mongoose. kind of like the plural of moose is moose.**** I asked everyone I know this question and they said they had no idea. I surround myself with complete MORONS.**

has anyone else realized that was the totally random question of the month for a year now? ill add another one...

What do you think Victoria's secret is? :)


End file.
